The New Prophecy
by acornman
Summary: Harry is dead. Now Ron must continue his quest. Ginny goes on a quest to restore Harry. Hermione searches for Ron looking for Redemption. A tale of death and despair.
1. Chapter 1

Ron Takes Over

Ron Takes Over

The night was cold he couldn't see, he couldn't hear. The kiss was sucking the life out of

him. He couldn't fight back.(He didn't have his wand.) His life was over. Ron could do

nothing about his friend as he fell to the floor. Tears stung at his eyes, he could see

Hermoine cover her mouth, and Ginny start to cry. Ron ran and held back tears. His Best

friend was dead. What was he supposed to do? There was one thing he could do.

Continue Harry's quest. Or die trying.

Harry knew what Ron was thinking as he died. When he saw him run he knew he

would continue his quest no one else. So Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, for he knew

his quest was in good hands.

Hermoine was horrified. She watched Harry fall to the ground. She wished she

was falling to the ground with him. She couldn't look Harry in the eyes or anyone else for

that matter. Then she saw Ron run. She felt oddly alone even when Ginny was there. That

was when she noticed how much she really loved having Harry as a friend, and how

much she loved Ron.

Ginny cried. It was the only thing she could do. Her friends were mourning and

her boyfriend was dead. She fell to her knees and put her hands to her face. First

Dumbledore left her life he was like a grand father, now Harry. The dementor was gone

but she still felt the sadness it bought.

All for friends felt the same thing, pain. But behind a bush someone was feeling

so much joy he was surprised he didn't whoop. Draco Malfoy sat in the bush he was

happy, Harry was dead. But now his life would be boring.

"Sad idn't it Mcgonagall." Hagrid said crying. "Hagrid you know it was in the prophecy.

It was supposed to happen. The lost part of the prophecy Dumbledore told us before he

died."

But the equal shall pass and his legacy will continue on in the hands of his best friend. The boy will have powers the dark lord knows not.


	2. Reflection

Reflection

Ron looked out on the landscape from the balcony. The wizard world had finally reached its all time low. Everyone knew Harry Potter the chosen one had died. Ron sat down on the chair next to him. It had been about 3 years since Harry had died. Like Ron had promised he continued Harry's quest, it wasn't easy though. Ron had accomplished nothing but research he had not made a move. Voldermot was winning and he was losing.

After the incident of Harry's death many things happened. Hermione went through a temporary bout of insanity and locked herself up. Then she blamed Ron and tried to kill him. In the end she stopped and almost killed herself. She was put in solitary confinement. Ginny cried for three days straight most of all she didn't go back to Hogwarts. She desperately tried looking for a new love. She then settled on a forbidden love, she was in love with Ron. Eventually Ron noticed and he moved out the house to live in Wales. Ginny cried more and Ron realized he left a hole in her heart. He realized she lost Harry then himself so he told her to move in which caused more problems I cannot describe. Ron experienced a time of reflection and angst. He spent most of his days sitting on his bed thinking. He sometimes cried. But one day sitting on his bed alone, he remembered his promise. And from that day on he did not lay on his bed moping.

Ron went into his room. There sitting on his bed was Ginny. She was wearing an all black mini skirt with a black shirt with a skull on it, black nail polish, and blonde hair and pink strands through it. I forgot to mention, after the whole incident Ginny became a goth. "Ron what's up? You seem rather upset." Ginny said in a dull way. Ron looked at Ginny and began to think about how pompous and happy she always was when she was young. "Ron?" Ginny asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing really." Ron replied. Ron walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He then flipped on the TV. He kept on flipping the channels when Ginny sat down next to him and grabbed onto his arm. "Are you okay Ron?" Ginny asked. Ron looked down at his sister. He smiled, and then kissed her forehead. "Of course I'm fine. Don't worry sis." Ron replied sympathetically. Ginny smiled then laid on his lap. They were watching the wizard news. Ron was shocked by the news. Voldermot had killed the prime minister. There was even a graphic picture shown with the prime minister hung in front of his office. Not only that but Death Eaters were reeking havoc all over the muggle world. Some even went as far as China. Ginny then exclaimed "I hate that man so much! I really wish I could kill him with my bare hands." Ron then replied "Ginny your right. No one will stand up to him because he killed the chosen one. And all those stupid Mother Fu" Ron was cut off by a tear coming from Ginny's eye onto his leg. "Don't say his name. PLEASE just don't!" Ginny said practically screaming. Ginny then broke out crying. "Ginny I know you miss him. So do I. But we will get our vengeance don't worry." Ron said. Ginny was still crying. Then Ron kissed her, on the lips. He knew it was the only thing that could calm her. Ron then felt her tongue going in to feel around his mouth but then he retreated. But Ginny was already satisfied and stopped crying. She hugged him and stayed there. "Ginny this has to stop. It's so wrong. So….. Dirty." "But Ron I love you." Ginny replied. Ron stopped. He couldn't take anymore he just fainted. "Ron. Ron!" Ginny was screaming. Then Ron lost conscience.

Ron was in darkness. He didn't know where in darkness, just darkness. He then saw a light coming towards him and the shuffling of water. He then noticed he was laying down in very sallow water. The light came closer. Then Ron noticed it was in the shape of a man. As the man drew even closer he noticed he had a scar on his head, rugged black hair.

Queue mysterious Harry potter music

"Harry?" Ron said. The light came closer. "Harry is that you?" Ron asked. "It is me Ron your friend Harry." Harry replied. "Harry you're talking very funny." Ron said. "I have gone through many changes in the places that I have been to. But that is not important or relevant right now." He replied. "Oh. Sorry Harry." "It's okay Ron. Now, I have come about your quest, Ron. I am here to tell you a hint about the Horcruxes. I know where two are and a hint to where the last ones are. Ron there is 8 Horcruxes. 4 are already gone. 4 are remaining. I shall tell you two. One is Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, the other is Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem. The hint is: This snake is well known and servant to the dark lord. That's it." "That was a pretty stupid hint I practically know the answer." Ron said. "That's the point Ron we actually want you to kill Voldermot!" Harry hissed. "Who's we?" Ron asked skeptically. Then out of the darkness appeared Dumbledore his old dead principal. "Dumbledore?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "Pleasure to see you Mr. Weasley. My you have grown so large. I thank you for continuing Harry's quest. And I plead that you finish it." "Oh Dumbledore it seems rather easy all I have to do is stab inanimate objects, nothing hard. I practically know where everything is." Ron said bravely. "Oh you know not what is to come young one, you do not. So good bye Mr. Weasley I will se you another time you need us most." Harry and Dumbledore began to fade away in the darkness. "No! No! Harry come back! Come back! NO!" Ron screamed. He began to cry. Then light began to fill up the darkness and he heard Ginny's voice soothing him. "It's okay Ron. Don't worry Ron."


End file.
